


It's gonna take some time (but I'm going to be your light)

by CheryBombshellBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheryl is hurt and messed up, Comfort, Hurt, Slow Burn, Veronica is there, eventual love, not sure where this is going, patient and waiting, to walk through walls into Cheryl's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheryBombshellBlossxm/pseuds/CheryBombshellBlossxm
Summary: It was 4am when Veronica got the first of many texts from Cheryl.It was 7am when Veronica woke up and Cheryl was gone, still not having opened up.





	It's gonna take some time (but I'm going to be your light)

**Author's Note:**

> Longer chapters to come, this is an introduction chapter :)

It was 4am when Veronica got the first of many texts from Cheryl Blossom.

Cheryl: I'm out here. In the rain. I know what I said, but I need you. 

And just like that Veronica was out of her room and out in the rain with a crying Cheryl 

"I know I said I don't need you, I know I shut you out. But I'm hoping that the offer still stands?" And Veronica rushed forward and took Cheryl in her arms cradling her and bringing her up to the Lodge apartment. 

It was 7am when Veronica woke up and Cheryl was gone, still without having explained how she felt. Maybe it would take a while, for Cheryl to truly open up to Veronica.


End file.
